


承Dio-蛇与果

by shenhaihua



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenhaihua/pseuds/shenhaihua
Summary: 对于这条毒蛇而言，他正是那颗苹果。





	承Dio-蛇与果

空条承太郎觉得，这真是够了。

他从未像其他人一样，认为过现在躺在地板上，狼狈着勉强喘气的青年是个好人。

 

这是入学第一天的时候就注意到了的事。站在讲台上代表前辈发言的迪奥尽管语气和善内容得体，但却始终带有着什么说不清道不明的特殊感觉。

这种感觉最常出现在他看到对方和乔纳森学长一起的时候——这两个人总是待在一起，连活动范围实际上很小的承太郎都不难发现。乔纳森是相当中规中矩的好学长，篮球部招生的时候就很热情洋溢地找上了他，在被拒绝之后虽然有些失望，但却记住了他喜欢海洋的事，还帮忙将他介绍到了摄影部，共同参与了海洋主题的摄影展。

如果说乔纳森的好如同四月春季的风，那么迪奥就一定是这万物复苏时醒来的毒蛇，他吐着信，邀请亦或者说是诱惑善良的人前去摘下刚刚结成、还未彻底成熟的苹果。这是个典型的别人家的孩子，和优势弱势分明的乔纳森不同，迪奥似乎什么都擅长。

承太郎不止一次地在体育馆见过迪奥，几乎每次这人都是被邀请来做赛事主播的，或许是他好兄弟乔纳森的建议。迪奥也总是会带着学生会的人忽然出现在承太郎所在的地方……毕竟他是学生会长不是吗。承太郎还在摄影部见过他——展示墙上有迪奥的照片，是高一那一年与乔纳森带领着篮球队夺冠时的纪念。照片上的他被笑容满面的乔纳森用胳膊勒着，乜斜着眼神看向镜头，表情别提有多不愉快，和承太郎印象中总是带着礼貌而疏离微笑的人完全不同。

摄影部的学姐看见他注意到这张照片，忍不住聊到了庆功宴时的场景。篮球部的男孩们领到自己的那套照片后统一开始取笑自己的副队长，最著名的言论是“副队，你被队长绑架了你就眨眨眼”，迪奥倒是不生气，连着眨了十几下眼睛，笑得众人扬言要扭送绅士队长入狱。后来大家才知道，他还真的是乔纳森绑来当副队的，人家本来的意向是去解说台！就只是因为篮球队缺一个出色的控球后卫，这才被好哥们绑架过来的。

承太郎听到这里，像是把一块原本乱七八糟的拼图大致凑了个轮廓一样松了口气，同时也忽然有些莫名懊恼。

当时自己应该接受乔纳森的邀请加入篮球队的，他偶尔会这么想。

 

当然，承太郎也不是没有直接证据证明迪奥有点问题。

他曾在放学的路上见过迪奥打架。这人的体格虽说也不算差，但显然比面前一群不良少年要弱势得多。但偏偏就是这样的迪奥，凭借着一己之力撂倒了这群人，他的衬衫看起来沾满了灰，但他的脚狠狠地踩在了混混头目的脸上还摩擦了好几下，像是打算磨平对方的五官。承太郎听不清他到底说了什么，只记得混混脸上的鞋是AJ红白纪念款，和乔纳森的红黑看起来是一起买的。

看戏到这个地步不被发现才是奇怪。迪奥注意到自己表面优等生的事实被人撞破，却也没太当一回事，反倒吹着口哨对他说，你的校服是纯羊毛的吧学弟？借我穿。

 

这是多么莫名其妙的一个人。

 

承太郎一边操干着迪奥，一边想。

迪奥能打得过那几个混混，但打不过当时好心借他外套的学弟。所以才被按在这空间逼仄的教室角落里，被迫双腿大开，接受一次又一次正面的侵犯。

但他是活该。

承太郎从来都不是找茬的那一方，要不是好友花京院的眼睛意外受伤，他甚至都没察觉到迪奥其实一直在暗中对花京院有所针对。

好像一切都有了尘埃落定的结论，迪奥的确就是那条毒蛇。

 

他们先是在借外套的那个路口打了一架，为了避免被学校以斗殴处理，随即协商好换了地方——其实承太郎也不在乎会不会被记过，但迪奥很坚持。

两人友好地转移了阵地。迪奥或是有诈或是真心诚意，脱掉了外套并解释道：今天本来打算还你衣服，但既然要打就来吧，别弄脏了还得我Dio负责洗。

承太郎顿时有点不知所措。

但他还是想都没想地给了迪奥一记正义的欧拉。迪奥的脸被揍了之后火气明显上升十个度，眼神里都是想要咬死承太郎的讯息。

他的打架水平连承太郎都不得不承认，是个老手，速度和力量都在大多数人之上，实在不像是这个身板能有的。

但在他空条承太郎之下。

一切以承太郎把迪奥按在放学后无人的教室地板上为结。

迪奥急促地粗喘着气，一只手臂被承太郎紧紧扭在背后，整个上半身都因头被抵在地上而匍匐跪趴。他嘴上没个干净，就算是打输了都不愿意放过别人。承太郎哪里受得了这聒噪不停的声音，抓着他学长的金发就直向后拉扯，痛得迪奥眼角都有眼泪的迹象。但学长好歹就是学长，这样被钳制的时刻也在找寻着扭转局势的可能。他猩红的眼珠转个不停，很快就发现了这名小学弟的特殊之处。

哈、你勃起了啊。难不成是变态吗，承太郎？

这是承太郎第一次听迪奥喊自己的名字，他还以为在对方那里他真的一直就叫学弟。

迪奥见承太郎只是脸色稍微发红了点没有其他波动，开始挑衅了起来。他不停说着隐晦、但男人——特别是起了反应的男人都会懂的话语。

承太郎闭上了眼睛。

 

这就是他自找的。承太郎心想。

再睁眼的时候他把迪奥的身体扭正了过来，半脱半撕地弄下了迪奥身上这件白衬衫和碍事的长裤。迪奥的皮肤很白，不像是参与运动的人会有的。承太郎只是舔舐了一下他的小腹，那里的皮肤就升起了红色。更过分的咬就不用提了，事实——迪奥一个月后还在把衬衣扣子扣到最上一个就证明了一切。这家伙该不会上辈子是个吸血鬼吧，承太郎联想了起来。刚好这时候迪奥的反应开始猛烈了，对上过承太郎的眼神让他明白，这不可能会是开玩笑或单纯羞辱，事情发展下去他真的会在这里被强奸。迪奥像一条被钓上来还在不停地用尾巴拍打陆地的鱼，只是鱼还咬了钓鱼人的小臂罢了。

承太郎有些吃痛，迪奥的虎牙应该很锋利，他感觉到了自己的手臂像是被毒蛇用淬毒的齿咬穿。但他并不介意，想要捕蛇就要打七寸，承太郎索性再把手臂向人口中按了按，瞬时成了封口迪奥的工具。迪奥先前和他打了架，又这番折腾下来实在是累得够呛，被承太郎堵上的嘴流下了他无法控制的口水，顺着承太郎的手臂一点点沾到自己的脸上。

承太郎见他稍微老实了些也有点心软下来，为迪奥做起了扩张。然而体型过大的人什么都比别人大一号，不止个头，不止拳头，就连手指也是如此。承太郎开始得并不顺利，他几乎是凭借着心底那一直以来的莫名耐心才坚持做完的，迪奥在第二根手指进来的时候就已经放弃挣扎了，有什么比被真心实意想操你的人抓住还恐怖的事？他一时之间想不到，也没那个脑子去想了，承太郎已经开始探入他的身体。

这绝对不是常人该有的尺寸，可恶的空条承太郎。

等承太郎的阴茎彻底进入迪奥的身体时，前者松了一口气，似是身体上，却也像在精神上得到了极大的满足。而后者，仅仅只是被进入就已经感觉到这深度相当不妙了，他咿咿呜呜好像想说些什么。

什么？承太郎松开了手臂口枷。

你动一动，太…太满了……

承太郎的眼神一暗，听从了前辈的指挥。

他掐着迪奥过分纤细的腰肢，大开大合地正面入侵内部。没什么技巧可言，承太郎也不了解男人做爱究竟有什么特别需要注意的点，只凭直觉和仿佛用不完的力气操得迪奥晕头转向，碾过所有敏感之处。迪奥的腰被承太郎固定着，双腿为了着力也下意识地缠着承太郎，只有双手无从安放，地面过于平滑以至于他抓不住，承太郎每一下操弄，他的身子都会跟着大幅动着。好在承太郎过了一会儿还是发现了这一点，在操射迪奥之后与他十指相扣，继续了下去。

就像迪奥擅长扮演绅士，起初他还是能一直咬着牙不发出声的。但后来前列腺不断被冲击时太过舒服，他终于暴露了本性，甚至开始指挥承太郎往哪里顶，承太郎再次听从了前辈的指示……只是。

既然前辈说了是那个地方，就一直是那个地方吧。

 

一切从这里结束，一切也从这里开始。

实打实吃瘪过后，迪奥学乖了不少，他没再找过花京院的茬。

但现在是承太郎找他的茬了。

虽然一副恼怒又耻辱的样子，但迪奥被承太郎忽然拦腰抱到器材室、他的学生会办公室里做个不停的时候，也还是会爽到哭。看到承太郎皮夹里有从摄影部撕下的他那一半的合影，还会刻意摆出如当年同样的表情，让承太郎忍不住亲亲他。偶尔还会只穿着一借不还的外套，里面什么都不穿地来找他。

果然是这样，他就是一条毒蛇罢了。承太郎暗暗地想。

 

他们喜欢在高潮来临时接吻，但这次承太郎发现只饮酒不抽烟的迪奥似乎在之前抽过了烟。

“你不喜欢吗？”

看到承太郎难得愣怔的表情，迪奥向前伸手抱住了他，缠在对方腰上的腿也夹得更紧了。

承太郎没来得及退出去，满满地尽数射入了迪奥体内……如果可以，他还真是想让这个嚣张的家伙怀上孩子。

“嘁…喜欢。”

 

 

承太郎并不知道，迪奥早在开学典礼那一天，就已经第一次喊过了他的名字。台下的一眼，也是台上的一瞥。

对于这条毒蛇而言，他正是那颗苹果。

需要亲自摘下。


End file.
